Dear My Love
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Tristan dreams of the perfect night with a mysterious woman. But what if the dream wasn't a dream? And what happens when he finds her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little smut story for Tristan/OC. I own nothing except Elana. **

* * *

Dear My Love

This is a King Arthur smut story. Don't like, don't read.

Tristan tossed and turned in his small bed. He couldn't sleep, but he needed to because him and the other knights were leaving tomorrow morning to get the Bishop. The moment he closed his eyes he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not open your eyes, love." it was a soft, female voice with an Irish lilt. Tristan went against what she said and opened his eyes. She was gone. Her touch, her smell, her voice and he was left alone in his room. He closed his eyes again and she was back, stroking his face gently.

"I told you not to open your eyes." she didn't sound angry, only slightly amused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You will know in time." she kissed his cheek, then slowly trailed kisses over to his mouth. Her kisses were passionate, like she'd been doing this all of her life. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her down on top of him, noting that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"I want to see you." he said, after the kiss was broken.

"Then see me." suddenly he could see her, though he hadn't opened his eyes. Her skin was pale against the moonlight that made her red hair shimmer. She had lovely green eyes and full pink lips. Her breasts weren't large but they weren't to small either and when he brushed his hands over them she shuddered.

"You are beautiful." he muttered, his voice husky with desire. A small smile graced her lips.

"Why thank you, Tristan." she leaned in once again and captured his lips.

"Please tell me your name." he whispered against her lips.

"Elana." He rolled over suddenly, pinning her beneath him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." she chuckled. Seeing her under him, trapped and at his mercy made him harder then he'd ever been in his life. She felt his shaft press against her thigh and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Do you want something?" he didn't answer, just leaned up to take his clothes off only to find they were already gone. But he had just been fully dressed, hadn't he? He looked at her, confused. She smiled at him again as he pressed her into the bed, deciding to worry about it later.

"Oh gods, Tristan." she moaned as he kissed her breasts and took a nipple in his mouth. He suckled softly as he toyed with the other nipple. Her leg moved to brush against the head of his member and he groaned against her. His calloused fingers worked a path down her flat stomach ad through the red curls that lined her sex. he slipped a finger between the folds to play with her clit. She gasped and arched up to him, grinding her hips against his hand.

"I need you, please." she begged, biting her lip.

"Are you virgin?" he asked.

"Not for you."

"What?"

"I am your, whatever you want me to be." he nodded, not understanding but his need to be inside her was to great to ask questions. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her gently as he pushed into her.

He nearly orgasmed right then at how tight and wet she was. His head rested in the crook of her neck as he pulled out and slid back in. Her constant moaning was driving him crazy. He kept a slow pace for her but she made it difficult when she started moving against him, forcing him deeper.

"Ahh, Elana, you feel so good." he moaned in her ear. She gasped and cried out in response as he hit her sweet spot. What she did next was his undoing. She bit into his neck harshly, bruising him and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Before he could register what he was doing, his pace had picked up and he was kissing her hard. Her moans of pleasure turned into cries of ecstasy as her orgasm approached fast. A few thrusts later she was clenching down on him and moaning his name like a prayer. He followed her over the edge, spilling his seed into her, filling her. She closed her eyes, panting hard. He pulled out of her and pulled her close as he rolled on his back again.

"Sleep now." she muttered, still breathing hard. "You have a long day tomorrow." He let his vision fade, since his eyes were already closed and fell into a deep sleep. When he woke at sunrise she was gone and he was still dressed. He sat up and rested his head in his hands.

"Elana." he sighed.

The knights left not to long later and as he was riding Tristan slipped a hand in the pocket on his pants. His fingers met paper and he pulled out the note.

Dear my love,

I'm sorry I had to leave you alone this morning. It was real, not a dream, and you will find me when the time is right.

Yours Forever,

Elana.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews then I'll write more but for now, The End. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear My Love

Part II

Woads were everywhere. Tristan dodged swords, axes, arrows, and bodies as he fought gracefully, barely using his energy. He saw a flash of red hair and stopped. It was the same color as Elana's hair. He blocked a sword that came flying towards him then stabbed the owner in the gut. Most of the Woads were dead now and he heard a gasp behind him. He turned in time to see Bors' dagger against a girl's throat. The girl had red hair, green eyes and pale skin.

"Elana." He muttered, recognizing her immediately.

"Stop!" he commanded Bors, walking forward. The burley knight looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't kill her."

"Why shouldn't I? She's Woad."

"She might have information on Merlin." He lied quickly. That wasn't at all the reason he wanted her alive.

"Fine but I ain't taking her."

"I will." He pulled her to him. She struggled hard but he was stronger.

"Elana it's me." He muttered in her ear. Her eyes opened and she stopped struggling.

"How, how do you know my name?" she asked, her voice making memories of her calling his name flood into his mind. He fought them off.

"Do you not remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" At that moment, Arthur came up to them.

"Bors told me of your plan and I accept it, but we must leave the bishop is becoming impatient." He said, looking Elana over. "You will be the one to get information; you seem to handle her well." She whimpered and tried once more to break Tristan's grip, but to no avail. After that, he felt her go limp in his arms, her head hanging in defeat. He actually felt sorry for her. If she really didn't remember him then she had to be scared. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hush, Elana, I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered, turning her around and brushing the tear away. He pulled her with him and helped her up on his horse.

"Do you want some rope to bind her hands?" Arthur asked.

"No, she will be fine." Tristan suddenly felt sad that he was doing this to the poor girl. She held on to the saddle and closed her eyes. His arm went around her waist to keep her from falling off. When she stiffened he sighed.

"Please don't fear me." He muttered, feeling her relax slightly he took off. They rode slowly once they got to the wall, and Elana kept her eyes down as she zoned in and out listening to the knights talk.

"I don't kill for pleasure." Galahad said.

"You should try it sometime you might get a taste for it." Tristan said. Elana tensed when he said it. He noticed this and shook his head. It was hard for him to have her this close and not be able to have her trust him. In one night she had stolen his heart and now she didn't even remember him. He called to his hawk, hoping she would distract him.

"Where've you been, huh? Where've you been?" he muttered to the hawk after she had landed. Elana looked up slightly.

"What?" she asked, though he could barely hear her she was talking so low.

"My hawk," She nodded. He felt her shaking as they entered the courtyard. The confidence she'd had the night before seemed to have vanished.

"Calm yourself, Elana. No one will hurt you."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, digging her nails into the saddle. He sighed and jumped off the horse, then tuned to help her off. He put his hands on her hips to pull her down, noticing as he did, she gasped. Heat was traveling through her body, starting at where his hands were. She stumbled when her feet hit the ground and he pulled her closer to keep her up. Heat flared in her stomach and she bit her lip.

" Tristan, the bishop wants to see us, take the Woad to your room and lock her in." Her eyes widened at Arthur's words.

"Right away, Arthur." He took her arm and walked her to his room.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." She didn't look at him, only gave a shaky nod and looked out the window. "Oh and you might want to wash the woad off your skin." She again only nodded, hoping he didn't notice the tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. He did notice however and walked to her slowly. Without a word he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I have to go now, I'll be back soon." She took in a shuddering breath through her mouth and nodded once again. He stepped away from her and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Save me." She whispered before breaking down into sobs and falling onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear My Love

Part III

A few hours later, her tears had stopped and she'd had time to think. After thinking of escape plans and going over her situation she finally looked around the room.

"I've been here before." She muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "But I don't remember coming here." She shook her head and stood up. Getting a piece of cloth she wet it down and worked on getting the woad off her skin.

It hadn't been on long so it hadn't stained her much. She silently thanked whoever was watching over her and dropped the cloth on the floor. At that moment Tristan came back in, holding a pile of cloth. He blinked at seeing her pale skin and not woad.

"I brought you clothes." He said, setting a gold goblet on the windowsill after he threw them on the bed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Her confidence was back somewhat and she crossed her arm. He turned to her, keeping his face blank of all emotion. When he didn't answer she looked out the window. "You said earlier that you kill for pleasure, why spare me?"

"It is true that I enjoy killing, but that would not be true in your case."

"Why? What am I to you?" He suddenly pushed her against the wall, keeping his face an inch away from hers. She gasped and struggled for a moment before giving up.

"Do you honestly have no memory of what happened last night?" She shook her head and he could tell by the look in her eye that she was not lying.

" Then I shall tell you." He waited for to nod before continuing. "You came to me in my dreams." She blinked, not understanding what he meant.

"You seduced me, not that I tried to stop you because it worked well. We made love for close to two hours then you stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke this morning you were gone and I thought it was all a dream, until I received the note that you so kindly left in my pocket." She looked like she didn't believe him and her next statement confirmed his suspicions.

"Really? Well then, prove it." He sighed and thought hard, trying to come up with something to prove his words to her. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, accidently brushing over the bruise that her teeth had left. He hissed in slight pain then suddenly got an idea.

"You left a mark on my neck." He said, pulling back the collar of his shirt to reveal it to her. Suddenly all the memories flooded back to her. The moonlit room, the kisses, the touches, his closed eyes, the feel of him entering her, the slight pain as he took her virginity, and the amazing feeling of orgasm.

Before he could blink her lips were on his, kissing him fiercely . He pushed her harder into the wall, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips not a millimeter away from hers.

"Elana." He breathed. "You do remember."

"Yes, but I thought it was only a dream." He didn't let her say another word as he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her right leg up around his hips.

"Your so beautiful."

"You said that before."

"I still mean it." Her chuckle was cut short when he ground his hips into hers. She could feel his arousal pressing against her heat.

"You never answered my question, were you a virgin?" She bit her lip.

"Yes, I was."

"Why did you lie?" She looked down.

"Because I thought you would stop." She pulled him closer. "Now enough talk." He smirked and ground into her again. She moaned and gripped onto him tighter, pulling her other leg up around him.

"Patience, my love." He whispered, though it was hard for him to not just rip her clothes off and take her hard, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. She leaned in to gently lick and kiss the bite mark.

"You really did hurt me. First you bit me, then you forgot me." She kissed his neck, sucking just enough to leave a small red mark that would fade in a few minutes. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her tongue on him.

"Let's move to the bed." She whispered, still holding onto him. He pulled her against him tight and stumbled to the bed. Though she wasn't heavy, he was to wrapped up in pleasure to concentrate on walking. He sat down, letting her straddle him. She kissed him softly then pulled back to reach the ties on her shirt. They wouldn't come undone so he pulled a dagger out of her boot and cut them loose.

"I liked that shirt." She said, making him laugh.

"I'll get you a new one." She giggled and kissed him, using all of her weight to push him back.

"Good, now lay still." She stood up and pulled her shirt off, finally freeing her breasts . He watched intently as she undid her pants and pulled them off along with her boots. He had seen her naked before, but now he was sure it was real and not just some dream made it better.

Before he could register what she was doing, his cloths were off and his boots on the floor. His member was fully erect and straining for her touch.

"So eager." She smiled, leaning over him and placing a quick kiss before pulling him up and keeling in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at her. She didn't answer him, only bent her head and licked the tip of his man-hood. He gasped and brought his hands up to stroke her hair. After a few more licks he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

"Don't make me lose control, love. I don't want to hurt you." He warned. She giggled and sat up.

"You don't scare me." She whispered in his ear then bit his earlobe gently. He growled and pulled her into his lap again. She raised up so her heat brushed over his member. His moan was enough to make her almost give up her game.

"Don't I? You seemed pretty scared earlier." She bit her lip. He had her there.

Tristan held her hips and bit her neck lightly before she could say anything and pushed her down on his length. She moaned loudly and rocked against him, holding onto his shoulders for support. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall before sliding out of her, then back in slowly. This new position made him go deeper then before and she moaned in intense pleasure.

Before long she was begging him to go faster, which he did, making her pant his name in his ear. Elana shuddered as his hand found her clit and he rubbed it in small circles.

"Ahh, Tristan." She moaned, nipping and sucking on his neck as she bucked against him. White lights started to appear in front of her eyes as she drew closer to climax. The rough hair of his beard tickled her cheek as she pulled him closer but she didn't notice. At that moment he gave her clit a light pinch and that sent her over the edge. A hoarse scream escaped her lips, which were instantly covered by his. A few hard thrusts later and he was falling over the edge with her.

He moved her back to the bed and lay down by her, moving her so her head was on his chest.

"I love you Elana."

"I love you too, Tristan." He kissed her head as she started humming softly.

"What is that song?"

"Hmm? Oh, just something my mother taught me."

"Would you sing it for me?" She nodded and cleared her throat before singing softly.

'_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name'

He smiled as the song ended and her eyes closed.

"Good night, my love. Sleep well." He whispered, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_The song is Anywhere by Evanescence. I was thinking about writing an epilogue, review and tell me if you want one. _**


End file.
